Wallboard, sheetrock, drywall, and other terms are common names given to panels constructed from gypsum and cardboard. These panels are used extensively in the construction of interior residential, commercial, and industrial walls, floors, and ceilings to produce flat walls and other important surfaces. A sheet of drywall is typically produced by putting gypsum, which is essentially a type rock that was turned into a powder, in between two pieces of incredibly thick paper. Gypsum drywall is sold commercially in a variety of sizes, thickness, and type. Gypsum drywall is manufactured and distributed by many international manufacturers.
Prior art reveals a plurality of methods and practices for the manufacture of gypsum wallboard with varying technique and apparatus, such as U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,263 (1981); U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,671 (1992); U.S. Pat. No. 4,392,896 (1983); and U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,671 (1992). Additional U.S. patents and publications include U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,372,478; 2,728,702; 3,336,710; 4,862,662; 5,251,917; 8,398,024; 8,490,362; 8,661,757; US20080345923; US20120240504.
Every 24 seconds, a U.S. fire department responds to a fire somewhere in the nation. Fire occurs in a structure at the rate of one every 64 seconds, and a home fire occurs every 86 seconds. Fires occur in highway vehicles at the rate of one every 3 minutes 8 seconds, and there is a fire in an outside and other property every 52 seconds. Fire-resistant construction materials can play an important role in helping to reduce fire incidence.
Drywall is relatively fire resistant as it is composed of gypsum, which is not flammable, pressed between two sheets of thick paper. Additionally, water is incorporated into its structure. In the presence of fire, heat energy vaporizes the water, removing it gradually. Water effectively blocks the transfer of heat through the drywall. Once the water dissipates, the gypsum begins to heat past the boiling point of water, and may begin to burn. Some drywall manufacturers add glass fibers to the gypsum, which increases fire resistance of drywall. The glass fibers are non-combustible and help maintain the integrity of the drywall as it is dehydrated. The fiber-added drywall is also called fire wall. Type X fire wall ⅝-inch thick on both sides of a 2×4 studded wall should provide about 1 hour of fire protection. Type C fire wall has even better fire protection.
However, the existing drywall or fire wall is not completely fire proof and can only sustain a range of temperatures from 80° to 170° C. Accordingly, there is an established need for a drywall that provides complete fire proof and that has added value without substantial additional cost.